Santuario demoniaco
by CatchingSouls
Summary: -Conozco la oscuridad, conozco la luz...dios...demonio, yo soy tu- un personaje nuevo llega, trayendo consigo una historia nueva q se entrelaza. Espero les llame la atencion, mantengan la mente abierta...


Introducción: _la noche ya desaparecía, había sombras. Sombras por todas partes. Mascaras. Un manto viejo, cayendo del edificio, un suspiro desgraciado, un llanto latino…el paraíso prometido bajo un aliento de noche. El sonido de las botas al avanzar, la sangre goteando de su rostro…_

* * *

Capítulo primero. ¿Dónde nos conocimos?

El viento ya no soplaba, era de mañana y un ruido sordo interrumpió la solemne tranquilidad. La agitada respiración, el sudor y la sangre entremezclados, luego un rastro rojo y viscoso. El cuarto se llenaba de espectadores. "¿Quién es él?, ¿Qué le sucede?, ¿está muerto?, podían oírse estas y más preguntas entre la multitud, la galería estaba llena y las sombras ya lo dominaron, otra vez. Cinco personajes salen a escena, acompañados por un grupo de uniformados.

La sala blanca lo molestaba, el sonido del monitor con sus latidos en cero, la uniforme línea le decía lo obvio, estaba muerto.

La sala de la torre titán, cinco personajes reunidos hablando del extraño suceso.

-¿Crees que él haya muerto?, nosotros no pudimos, es imposible…- decía Star, apoyada del brazo de Robin, el líder estaba sin palabras, era increíble.

-Nosotros lo hicimos, era necesario. O era él o nosotros.- Raven, a pesar de su frialdad, también estaba preocupada…él no era quien parecía.

-¡No!, ¡no era necesario! La muerte nunca es necesaria…¡Nunca!-

-Star, cálmate. No pierdas la razón por una cosa así. Tal vez no era necesario pero lo hicimos, ya está hecho, no hay nada que hacer. (Star abraza a Robin, llorando) tranquila, todo está bien ahora, yo me encargare de todo-

-Robin, iré con BBoy al hospital. Iremos a verificar el cuerpo, te traeremos noticias luego ¿si?, hasta entonces.- Cyborg salió con BBoy, el muchacho verde iba encima de este, ambos salieron en silencio.

Un suspiro, una rosa golpea el piso, el estruendo de un grito irrumpe el hospital.

-(un grito desgarrador)¡suéltenme! ¡baja eso, o te asesinare! (otro grito) ¡Ahh, si no me sueltas te voy a…!- el cuerpo cayo pesado, la camilla estaba goteando sangre.

-Hombre, 18 años, pelo rojo, ojos color azul oscuro, 1.80 mts., parece atleta, no hay archivos de su nombre o de su procedencia. Llévenlo a cuidado intensivo- el doctor dio la tabla a una enfermera y salió del cuarto, vio a Cyborg y se le acerco.

-¿Cómo está el paciente?...¿está muerto?- pregunto BBoy saltando a su lado.

-Lo dudo, el monitor se ha equivocado, pensábamos que estaba muerto, pero se ha levantado y quería salir…esto es algo que no había visto- el doctor hablaba en calma pero se notaba su preocupación.

-¡¿se ha levantado?! ¿Dónde está ahora?- pregunto Cy, mientras caminaban guiados por el doctor.

-Lo mande hace poco a Cuidados Intensivos, debe estar allí.- avanzaban a través de un largo pasillo, las puertas de los lados mostraban la preocupación de las familias en esa área…sin mucha esperanza.

-¡El verbo salió de mi garganta, la acción vino de mi pensamiento, la sangre no corre en mis venas "yo corro por ella", nada puede dañarme! He atravesado los nueve aros del infierno, he agotado mi paciencia en el purgatorio de San Pedro, he saciado mi sed en los montes del Paraíso, y ahora vengo por ustedes.- de la puerta salió un aire oscuro, los tres se acercaron a ver.

-La palabra es mi pensamiento, mi pensamiento es tu destino, y tu destino es mi voluntad- las frases se sucedían unas a otras, el cuerpo sale del cuarto y dirige una mirada de infierno a los tres, se aleja por el pasillo. Su cuerpo flota y deja caer una rosa, luego otra… se aleja por la ventana. Aun flota, levanta sus brazos, ofreciéndose al cielo.

-Soy el viento nocturno del cementerio; Palpable, frio y tajante, Yo soy de la muerte el mejor amante. Soy lo que no quieres ser, Puedo ser hombre y puedo ser mujer. Soy la voz de los que silenciaron por la muerte, Soy la sombra en la cual no confías. Soy el eco del teatro, soy el espejo del pecado. Puedo ser el demonio hecho carne. Soy la obra escondida de tus pensamientos. Puedo ser todo lo que esperas que sea; he visto al gran Dios descender de su celeste trono, he visto al oscuro diablo ascender entre llamas, y yo aquí, impaciente en medio de esta batalla, encomiendo mi espíritu a mi pensamiento, organizando y comandando mis emociones, yo soy mi dueño y les declaro la guerra; conozco la luz y la justicia, conozco la oscuridad y la maldad, les hare frente, les declaro la guerra como un simple humano. Yo soy el ejército compuesto de almas, soy la lanza atravesando el costado de Jesús, soy ángel testigo del destierro de Lucifer. Soy la palabra de los mentirosos, la mente de los maniáticos, el instinto de los asesinos, la personalidad de los traidores, la astucia de los estafadores. Soy el fuego que quemo a los herejes en la inquisición, soy la sangre derramada en las guerras. Soy todo lo que nadie ha querido ser, como hombre y como mujer; conozco la oscuridad y conozco la luz, Dios…demonio… yo soy Tu.- el cuerpo derramo sangre de los ojos y luego cayo…

-Yo lo conozco (cyborg miro a Bboy, que parecía bastante interesado) lo he visto antes de esto…¿Dónde lo conocí?- Bboy dijo esto con notable horror, el doctor y Cy lo miraban atentos…luego la mirada les hizo ver como aquel cuerpo se estrellaba con el piso.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Un adelanto para los interesados.

_-Calla, por favor, no es necesario que hablemos, escucha mi silencio y sabrás lo que siento por ti, no necesito mas para expresarte lo que siento…cierra tus ojos y escribe mis palabras, (toma su mano) nada podría detener este sentimiento.-_


End file.
